candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 50/Dreamworld
| moves = | target = | blockers = | candies = | spaces = 73 | previous = 49/Dreamworld | prevtype = Ingredient | next = 51/Dreamworld | nexttype = Jelly }} | score = 50,000 | moves = 30 }} Difficulty *It has the same layout as its counterpart in Reality but it must be completed in 30 moves instead of 50. Moreover, there are four more liquorice locks. *The awkward layout can be frustrating. *The moon scale is stable, and the moon struck lasts 5 moves, making it a lot easier than its Reality counterpart. *The jellies are worth 66,000 points , which is more than the one star target score. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'Start:' moves left. *'End:' moves left. Strategy *Work on the outer part of jellies. Then, use the wrapped with striped candy, wrapped with another wrapped candy or colour bomb with striped candy. During the moon struck, make 2 colour bombs within 5 moves. Then, make special candies. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of six colours makes it hard to create special candies during regular moves. *The jellies are worth 66,000 points. Hence, an additional 84,000 points for two stars and an additional 184,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The two star score requirement is decreased by 6.25% compared to its Reality counterpart. *The three star score requirement is increased by 20.00% compared to its Reality counterpart. *There are more liquorice locks compared to its Reality counterpart and are hard to clear with six colours. These locks will also restrict the flow of candies and slightly decrease the power of the moon struck because they block the centre portion where the jellies are. *With respect to the two and three star target scores, 30 moves are insufficient to boost the score by a huge amount of points to meet those target scores. *The player earns more points for combining a colour bomb with a colour that cover several single jellies than the one on mobile devices. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colours on the moon scale and lasts for 5 moves. This makes it much easier to create special candies. With the second point in consideration, this is essential. On Facebook, the moon struck is much stronger, making it even easier to create special candies. However, this can be negated if most of the centre liquorice locks are not yet cleared. *Once the moon struck ends, it can become harder to create special candies. Strategy *Clear the liquorice lock first by creating horizontal or vertical striped candy and activating them at those areas with liquorice locks. It is preferable if all the liquorice locks are cleared before moon struck. Notes Miscellaneous Info #33 double jellies x 2,000 points per double jelly = 66,000 points #(150,000 - 160,000) points / 160,000 points x 100% = - 6.25% #(250,000 - 200,000) points / 200,000 points x 100% = 20.00% Walkthroughs Gallery DR level 50 mobile new colour scheme.png|Mobile version Level 50 Dreamworld icon.png|Level icon Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Jelly levels Category:Aurora Chocorealis levels Category:Episode finales Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 30 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:6-colour levels Category:Levels with liquorice locks Category:Levels with one moon struck Category:Redesigned levels Category:Very easy levels Category:Easy levels to earn two stars Category:Easy levels to earn three stars